Inuyasha vs The Electronics
by Shadow-Hanyo
Summary: What happends when inuyasha dicides he wants to learn about the present, a half demon trying to learn things like how to drive and what a movie is...not a pretty site


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and none of the characters

Kagome: Inuyasha don't touch that

Inuyasha: Why not (press it)

Me: RUNNNNN!

(Explosion)

Inuyasha smiled and snatched the jangling chain thing from Kagome's hand. (Inuyasha had the cap on his head, since he was in the human world.) The half demon stared at the shiny objects cupped in his hand. "Kagome what are these?" he asked.

She grabbed at them looking uneasy, "I told you before they are keys," she said and finally got them back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded, "I see every other human in these metal creatures and I want to try almost seems as fast as me," he smirked. "How hard can this be? Humans do it."

Kagome gulped, seat belt, seat belt, and seat belt the same two words kept running through her mind. That's what she would have to remember. "Get in this side," she pointed at one side and Inuyasha just nodded.

He reached out and pulled the door harshly; to harshly it creaked and split from the car.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried giving him a warning angry glare, over the red vehicle.

He snorted, "this is not my fault, this is very poorly made," he growled, tossing the door onto the grass. He sat in the car leaning back on the seat. "Well this plushy thing isn't bad."

"It's a seat," Kagome had gotten in at his side, on the passenger seat, still uneasy.

"I know that but this is," he paused thinking of a word, "softer then the ones in your house." He smirked and snatched the keys back laughing.

Kagome cried out angrily, but didn't try and take them back. "Ok put the seat belt on," she said and snapped hers in making sure she was secure.

"You mean this little piece of…uh fabric or something?" He shook his head, "no thank you I don't need any stupid human thing to keep me safe." He grinned and bounced in his seat.

She shook her head, "what about my bandages and medicine?" she asked, 'those help you."

He snorted. "That is different," he growled.

Kagome shook her head, "come on Inuyasha put it on."

He glared at her, "no way Kagome." He raised a hand ripping his seat belt in half sticking out his tongue.

She looked very annoyed and nervous.

He looked at the key and noticed small same type shaped hole near the side of the big wheel and jabbed it in, "Damn thing!" He growled turning and shoving it angrily, "work! Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome cried out panicking, "Inuyasha stop that," she cried out grabbing at his hands. "You will break it!" And true to her word the key snapped in half and got stuck. "Look what you did," she screamed, "I am going to be in so much trouble."

Inuyasha shrugged, "what's wrong Kagome I can rip that off and take it out," he said it simply. Opening his hand he raised it opening his mouth.

"SIT!"

The silver haired youth cried out and fell forward slamming in face into the horn, which sent out a loud DEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

"What was that for," he cried brining him self-up, forehead was imbedded with the name of the maker that had been on the steering wheel on the steering wheel.

"You can go tearing apart the car," she said and looked at him sternly. "Stay here and I will go get mother." She got out and left him alone…a bad idea the dog demon had been watching a robber show earlier before with Sota and he knew exactly what to do…Hot Wire It.

He bent down and sniffed around, "ok they opened it here," he said and grabbed piece of the car and pulled and it snapped off cords coming out. "See and she said I didn't know human things." He looked at them, "they just ripped off this colorful stuff and then played them together." He took a yellow one and red one and ripped the colorful stuff off and put them together. His ears perked and his head popped up looking out, "damn car what are you doing?" The wipers where whipping back and forth and squirting water, he growled and got out of the car, "dare try and attack me." He grabbed one ripping it off the car with ease, and he pulled the other one and it came off the car rumbled slightly but the car just went back to standing there silent.

He smirked triumphantly and went back into the car trying another wires.

The radio went off blasting in Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

He cried out and punched his hand right through the radio system it sparked as he pulled his hand free growling, ignoring the sparks, he went and tried again…Bad Idea.

The alarm went off making Inuyasha scream and scramble from the car looking started, what was it a demons call?

He noticed it was coming from the hood and drawing Tetsuaiga he growled and jumped forward slamming it onto the cars hood, it sliced through imbedded deep into its contents, but the alarm stopped.

He sighed relived and that soon disappeared.

The car was sparking and he slowly tried to pull out his sword which was stuck he started pulling more when everything burst into flames.

"INUYASHA!" It was Kagome she stood there looking at the burning car.

"I didn't do it," he whined and finally got his sword free sheathing it.

"Liar," she yelled racing up stopping eyes widening.

The car started rumbling, flames growing higher.

"Inuyasha?" she glanced over.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Should we get out of here?"

He nodded and grabbed her picking her up, and raced away as the car exploded, sending pieces of metal everywhere.

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground, Kagome rising to her feet at his side.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kagome."

"Sit."

He slammed into the ground growling upset, "why did you do that."

"You are an idiot."

He frowned, "Its Not My fault!"

"Sit."

He imbedded deeper and groaning and Kagome turned walking off.


End file.
